Mad Dogs
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Eren was a boy like any other so he didn't understand how he had ended in the situation he was..


_Run, baby run._

The cold night welcome him, his strong breathing echo in his ears while his heart was beating insane, scared. Running, he was running as fast as he could, as far as his legs would let him; he was tired, his body ached but his mind wouldn't let him stay still, he needed to keep going, he needed to run that's the only way he would survive.

Moving on zig-zag between the streets, he stumbles and lands on his knees, a soft sob escapes his lips but he keeps running, he couldn't stop. His torn clothing was clear evidence of what would happened if he didn't make it far enough but, from who was he running from? From the Legion.

Still didn't understand how he got caught in the situation; he was just a boy with a part time job and now he was considered a prey, a simple thing for the use of others; the thought send chills over his back. No, he didn't understand how that happened. He crawls on the floor still too scared to move freely and with shaky hands he feels the rocky surface of the wall, he was trapped; alone in a dark alley and with the weak hope that he wouldn't be found, he was wrong.

In merely seconds the man who was chasing him comes into the alley and kicks some garbage creating a deadly sound. He can see the man from the small place he's hiding and his eyes shows the fear he felt by the time the stranger smile. The man was smiling because already knew he was going to find it.

"You have nowhere to run, pup" his voice was calm but only manages to make him more agitated. With the back against the wall and knees together; trembling hands grasp to the cold and scary object he had manages to steal while escaping, a gun. He had never seen one, nonetheless having it between his hands and the thought of using it swimming in his head. "I found you" the clear and confidence whisper comes to his ears and the man's silhouette is visible thanks to the shadow created by the moon.

Both hands go up grasping the gun and fight the tears, the man smirks goes big.

"You have nowhere to run, pup" the man repeats and new chills go down his back, he hated the fact of being called by that nickname; it truly meant how low they thought of him, after all, he had been sold by his own father so he could continue doing his illegal investigations. His knuckles turn white, he was sure he would shoot the man. And the turmoil of a gun being detonated fills his ears; the stranger body collapse onto the floor and he cannot control his tears anymore.

"Eren" his hands go up again at the sound of his name. "Eren, put the gun down" the new voice is calm but he can't see thou to darkness and tears fall down his cheeks. He refuses to do so and the silhouette starts to come close.  
"No" his small and broken voice comes out as a whisper even when his mind was screaming out of fear. "Stop" his finger touches the trigger.  
"Eren" There's a warning.  
"No" his chest hurts. With a fast move he would be capable of killing the man and escape. "Eren" the man is now in front of him and he keeps on denial.  
"Let me go" sharp eyes freeze his blood; he knows he has no way out but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. "I'll kill you" his tears stop for moments but only help him to see the man smile in content.  
"You're not a killer Eren" that's more than enough to make him lose his composure and make him cry again like the lost puppy he felt he was. The man takes the gun away from him with a smooth move, such a calculate action and still full of grace scares him.

His legs turn into jelly and crash against the warm chest is in front of him, his tears get lost into the fabric.

"Levi" to the sound of his name he cross an arm around the youngest waist and let him be until he sees the boy is calm. "I'm scared" that was more than obvious but he was noone to complain about it.

He was the one whose Eren was running from, he was the man Grisha has sold him to as a thing and the brunette had no idea what was coming but one thing was for sure, he belong to Levi, the man own him.

"Let me go" he whispers against the man's neck and breath in his scent starting to feel calmer. Since all has started, Levi has been the only one who hasn't made him feel like an object, a piece of meat and had taken care of everyone who had made him feel uncomfortable ; he was grateful for that but still...  
"That won't happen" a gasp leaves his lips as he feels how he's lift easily from the floor and his legs go around the other hips, hugging him like a child.

New born tears start falling from his eyes as Levi moves away from the alley; now, he's on a car but he doesn't care, he just stay on Levi's lap still crying while the car stars ignition, they are taking him away from home, from his family, far away from everything he had known to throw him onto a unknown, dark and dangerous world.

The older one plays with his hair in a calm gesture, Eren needed to understand one thing; him and only him was responsible for his life now, Levi had absolute right over him and that would never change.

* * *

_**Oh boy.. Anothe story in english wich i don't know why i didn't post before even thou i can't found myself to put it to an end, not just yet. As always, thank you so much for reading and if you see any mistakes or typos i am really, really sorry, i try my best to keep them minimal. :)**_


End file.
